


un-named 01

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	un-named 01

mark moaned loudly as the dildo entered him, making a squelching sound.

the package he ordered a few weeks ago finally came and luck was on his side, the other members weren't home.

being in a group with a bunch of hot and sexually frustrated guys took a toll on him.

mark continued moving the dildo inside him, let out little whimpers whenever he felt it brush past his sweet spot, not quite hitting it dead on but getting him on the edge.

he closed his eyes and thought about the time he heard jaehyun and johnny in the shower.

his wrist sped up and he began pounding the toy inside of him, now letting out loud moans and screams as he felt his prostate being attacked.

his back arched and his thighs started shaking. he was close. and he hadn't even touched himself.

he kept pounding the toy inside of him, deadset on cumming with it alone.

his thighs tensed and started shaking again when he came.

white ropes of cum squirted up on his chest, leaving the boy shaking from the intense orgasm.

he slowly removed the toy from his hole, whimpering slightly as he was sensitive.

he dropped the toy on his now soiled comforter, head thrown back and eyes closed with pure bliss.

"fuck."


End file.
